


Obama in Style (or actually, the other way around)

by nerdgul (orphan_account)



Series: the united states of fucking [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), the government???
Genre: M/M, age gap, i dont eve, just???, know???, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: extremely old, very poorly written, basically just presidential/boyband member smut. im so sorry





	

barrak had always been a fan of one direction. unfortinatly such a passion comes with a bad stigma, and when it came to politics, popularity was EVERYTHING. so to save face he bought ever new album with the escuse that “it’s for my daughters”. the daughters were a clever ruse to suspition, as well as his wife machelle. she was his best friend before they got married, and the only one who knew his secret. barack obama was increadibly homosexual. she wanted to help end childhood obesity plus she was a noourious fag hag so she decided to help her friend with his image in politics and marry him. they even started a family for the sake of image. they still loved them, of course, but the main pourpus was simply so he could get into office. the democrat wanted so badly to legalse gay marrage and make it okay to be gay. there was such a stigma and if he were open he kew he would have never made it to the white house. 

and bing in the white house, aside from helping his country change for the better, came with certin… perks. he had power to meet anyone he wanted, and as his term came to an end he decided to use the position he still held to personally meet his absolute favorate celebrity… hary styles. 

the night of the concert came, h brought both his daughters, but did not get them backstae passes. no, he wanted to meet the man of his fantasies alone. the concert, aside from all the screeming pre- teen white girls and an odd number of fully grown men (this country = / ) was absolutly amazing. the presdent, in his own special section, was thankful that eveyone’s focus was on the band and not the fact that the presedent of the unided fucking states was in the crowd, because he’s pretty sure he weretears in his eyes through most of it. at the consert slowly came to a close he became nervous, the encour seemed to strech forever. until it was finally over. the crowd was loud rushing to the parking lot but barrak didn’t hear any of it as he made his way to the back building. his heart wa thuping in his chest. he reched the door with a name written on a star late. ‘harry styles’. this is it. his dressing room. he didn’t knock before entering, presidental privalage means not needing to knock and he walked in at just the right moment. 

there he stood, harry fucking styles standing half naked in his dressing room. 

“OBAMA!!??” the way his name rolled off his toung in that accent made the man shiver. 

“…call me barrak” he said hin his deep voice, closing the door and stepping into the room dramatically. he waled slowly towards the teen idel. slowly, undoing his tie and stipping piese of his formal sute. 

“what the -” the boy was silenced with a kiss. the presedent attacks the british singer as they both got lost in a flurry of passion. making out HARDCORE. huffing as they broke the kiss. a bit of spittl conneting their lips. the interatial couple knew it was wrong. but it felt so right. moving erratically they quickly gomt complety undressed exploring eachothers body. the younger male pushed the other onto the chair, staddleing him. “heh, my worst habitis.. getting naked all te time.. sorry” obama looked upon his chest at all 4 of his nipples and the ink on his body. he tweeked one. “dont be” 

looking down at the american presideds huge black cock he knew he wouldtn be able to fit it inside him, and gave a bit of a paniced look but knowing already obama simply switche their positions, offering himself instead. harr slipped his dick into the secretly experinced politician. it slipped in easily and they let out a loud moan. after what seems like mer secound they were cumming harder than either had in their entire lives. neither had much time to enjoy the after glow, knowing full well the kind of trouble they’d both cause with such a scandle. they got dressed quickly.

and with nothing more than a simple kiss, a kiss that ment so much, the blissfull thought of maybe we could have been together in another lifetime as well as the enevitable knowing statment, we can never do this again. they kiss was bittersweet, and they parted ways. forever. the end.


End file.
